Honey I Shrunk the G-Boys
by Snow Rose
Summary: Oh, poor Releena. It seems that she'll be doing baby sitting for a little while...


# Because You Need A Break Today…

Fan Fic by: Snow Rose

**************************************************************************************************************************

All my song fics are taking way too long to write. I figure that if I can finish this one before all three (possibly four) new song fics I plan on writing, I'll go ahead and post this one. Just so everybody knows I didn't die or something (I was just…busy). ANYWAYS! This fic is about what happens when Releena and the G-boys are invited to come have a look-see at Dr. J's newest creation. I'll give you one clue…it's no gundam!

I don't own any of the characters in the fic, you're not allowed to sue me, so there! Now, READ!

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Everything's so quiet…" Releena sat in her darkening room, with the sun setting outside her windows. It had been a loooonnnggg day. And it was promising to be a long night as well if she couldn't get Duo to go to bed. Of course, she wouldn't have had to worry about any of this if…IT hadn't have happened.Oh, it had all seemed so innocent when all of them had received invitations to come to Dr. J's lab to come "see what he'd just cooked up". The invitation hadn't said what it was he was going to show them, just the time and the place. So, she and the gundam pilots (including Heero and Wu Fei) had decided to come and see for themselves what horror Dr. J had created. Expecting a new gundam or at least some form of a mobile suit, all of them had been struck dumb at the sight of…what was definitely NOT a gundam or a mobile suit. It had basically looked like a huge black block, covered with wires and levers. "So…what is it?" Duo had asked skeptically, walking around the huge box and looking over every wire and lever. Dr. J had chuckled slightly and replied, "It's my (took a deep breath) Changes Time and Reality For All Eternity If You Hit the Right Buttons At the Right Time And In the Right Sequence-Or In Other Words-My Backwards Time Machine!" …Silence. All of them had simply stood there staring at him. Finally Duo turned to Heero, asking in a harsh whisper, "What language was he just speaking?! It didn't sound like English (or Japanese) to me!" Heero had just ignored him. "What was that again doctor?" Releena had asked politely. Taking a deep breath once again, Dr. J had prepared to give the full title of his new contraption when Releena cut him off, "Surely there must be a shortened version of its name. You know…like the Internet is usually just called, The Net. Something like that?" "Of course, of course!" Dr. J waved her off. "In that case, it's just my Backwards Time Machine or my BTM." 

Now that they could understand what it was called (and generally what it did), the G-boys decided to have a closer look. Walking all about the gigantic thing, they had each inspected every corner of it in turn. In the meantime, Releena had pulled Dr. J over for a much more detailed description of what the machine did. "It's simple really…" he began and then, launched into a full scale lecture on what it did and how. "Oooo, so it reverses time!" she cried happily at the end of his explanation. "WOW! Who would have thought anyone could create such a thing! You must really be a genius!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together noisily. Dr. J was in the process of saying, "Why yes I am," when Releena accidentally sitting down on the control console cut him off. "NOOOOOOO!" Dr. J yelled, leaping towards her, but he knocked her off just a bit too late. It seems that she had managed to hit the right code of buttons (and with her butt too, what a talented young lady) to get the thing started. It was also a coincidence that at that moment, all the G-boys were inspecting the inside. ::BZZZZTTTT:: There was a bright flash of light and then…nothing. "Oh no," Dr. J mumbled, getting to his feet. "Now look what you've done!" he cried, running around to the opening for the inside of the machine. Releena was just about to ask what she HAD done when a thin, high-pitched wail filled the air. "Oh God!" Releena cried, getting hastily to her feet and running over. "Oh my GOD!" she had repeated a second time when she'd taken in the sight of…THEM! It seemed that the BTM had indeed done its job well. The five G-boys now sitting inside the machine were no longer teenage boys, but…LITTLE boys. And the high-pitched wail was coming from a rather distressed looking Quatre. Trowa was seated besides him, trying to calm the other boy down. Wu Fei was busy glaring at the floor and muttering about wanting his mother (aw, Wu-man wants his Nataku-san!). Behind all of them…Duo and Heero were…happily…giggling as they pulled the wires attached to the wall closest to them. "Good lord, what have you done?" Dr. J whispered under his breath. "Actually," Releena had responded softly, sinking slowly to her knees, " the question is, what are we going to do NOW?"

*****************************

So, she and Dr. J had gotten busy, gathering the boys together and getting them all calmed down once again. After a brief discussion (with much yelling and disagreement on Releena's part), it was decided that the G-boys would have to stay with Releena at her mansion while Dr. J reversed his BTM into a uh…forwards time machine. And so (after loosing the argument to Dr. J) Releena had driven the boys home in her special pink car. That in itself had been a trip! Only minutes after they'd gotten on the road, Wu Fei had started complaining that he had to go to the bathroom. Stopping at a Mc Donald's, Releena had thought she'd let Wu Fei relieve himself. But when she tried to take him in the woman's restroom, so she could uh…take care of him when he finished, he called it unmanly and refused to go. So, she had had to let him go in the men's room and hope that he could still remember how to…handle himself. Only minutes after the Chinese boy disappeared, Quatre began complaining that he had to go too. But, of course, he didn't mind going into the woman's restroom and was actually glad that Releena was willing to go with him. So, she ended up dragging the rest of the G-boys in with her too. "Just stay here and behave," she warned Duo, Heero, and Trowa as she went into one of the stalls to help Quatre. "Ok, Ms. Releena," they all chorused cheerfully, just like good little children. And yet, the minutes dragged on and soon, the three of them became bored and eventually forgot their promise. Now, you have to keep in mind that Heero's a little boy now and he doesn't exactly have the same temperament as Heero the Teenager. It didn't take much coaxing from Duo before they were both standing on the sink, trying to pry the box of tampons (you know, one of those dispenser thingies that are always hanging on the wall) open. For whatever reason, it seemed that Heero's gun had also experienced a change and he was now in possession of a very simple pocketknife. But still, it was better than nothing and they eventually got the container of pads open. Giggling and laughing, all three of them began throwing the little sticks of cotton at each other and generally making a very big mess. Noticing the noise, Releena left Quatre for a moment and came bursting out of the stall. "Oh my! BAD BOYS! Put those down!" 

All three of the boys immediately stopped what they were doing and stared up at her with big, wet puppy eyes. "We're sorry!" Duo sniffled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve and giving her a very classic set of Bambi eyes. "Yeah," Heero put in, with the same sniffily voice as Duo, "we're veeerrryyyy sah-wee!" By now all three of them had broken out the Bambi eyes and it became too much for Releena to take. "Oh, it's alright boys. Just help me gather these things up and we'll…try to forget all about this, okay?" All the G-boys nodded and smiles flourished on all their tiny faces. They eventually left, picking up Wu Fei who had been waiting patiently out in the hall. Back on the road again, Releena was actually starting to enjoy herself when Duo piped up from the back seat. "Hey Ms. Releena!" he called noisily to the front of the car. "Yes, Duo?" she responded, silently wondering if he would ask to use the bathroom. "Why's your car pink?" Releena was struck speechless. "What kind of question is that!?" she asked incredulously. Then, she corrected herself and asked in a quieter tone, "Why do you want to know, Duo?" Duo's face scrunched up as he thought. She turned back briefly for his response. "Because pink is such a girly color!" he exclaimed finally. "Well, I'm a girl aren't I?" Releena replied with a smile. "Yeah, but you should have gotten a black car! I want a black car when I grow up!" Releena chuckled at the thought, considering the fact that Duo really WAS an adult and still didn't have a black car. "No!" Wu Fei protested loudly, "She should have gotten a green car!" "Uh-uh!" Duo replied in the typical child-like manner. "I think she should have gotten a white one," Quatre supplied softly from the opposite side of the car. "No, SILVER!" Heero cried, accidentally poking Trowa in the eye as he threw his hands up. "Well, I think she should have gotten a blue car," Trowa growled, rubbing his eye with his knuckles. Across from all of them, cries of "Black! Green! Black! GREEN! **BLACK**! **GREEN! BLACK! GREEN!**" could be heard. Finally, Releena had had enough. "QUIET!" she yelled angrily, pulling her car over to the side of the road and turning back to face the boys. "My car is PINK! Okay? **PINK**! And that's the way I like it! You all can get your own cars when you're older, understand?" All of the G-boys stared at her with big frightened eyes. Finally, they replied in a tentative chorus, "Yes, Ms. Releena." And that was that.

****************************

After another hour of driving mostly in silence, they eventually made it to Releena's mansion. "Now where can they stay?" she wondered as she turned the lock on the back door and walked on in. "There's really no room in this entire place that has toys instead of breakable things… Boy's, follow me for a minute" she called, walking off down one of the halls. "I'm gonna find somewhere for you to stay." "Yes, Ms. Releena!" they chorused, as they followed her down one of the long, sunlit corridors. "Hmm…wait here boys. This room might just work," she said as she stopped and opened one of the doors off to her left. Pausing a second on the threshold, she reinforced her orders by turning and glaring at the five little boys standing in the hallway. They milled about and gave her the cute, little Bambi eyes and generally made themselves appear to be behaving. And they stayed like that several minutes after Releena disappeared into the room And then, several minutes more after that. But when Releena did not come back ten minutes later, Duo and the others started to get a little antsy. "I bet we could find a really cool room," Duo whispered to Heero. "Uh-huh!" Heero agreed, nodding. "Then, lets go look!" Duo chirped happily, skipping off down the hall with Heero in tow. "Hey guys! WAIT!" Quatre yelled after them when he saw them running off, "Ms. Releena told us to stay right here!" Groaning, Heero turned around and started heading back. "Let me handle this," Duo said softly, pushing past Heero and swaggering over to Quatre. "Q, she said that we have to wait right here, right?" Quatre nodded, nervously fiddling with a string sticking out of his shirt. "But did she say exactly where 'here' was?" Duo asked with a grin (and a slight wink at Heero). Immediately, Quatre stopped his nervous fidgeting and his brows furrowed as he thought. When Quatre didn't reply, Duo decided to answer for him. "It could be anywhere!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms open wide and spinning about for emphasis. "Well…" Quatre said in an unsure tone, looking down either end of the hall. "Of course I'm right!" Duo said cheerfully clapping Quatre on the back and turning to leave. "Wait," Trowa spoke up, coming around in front of Quatre. "ARGH! What is it NOW!?" Duo growled angrily, turning around to face Trowa. "Do you…think she has…lions?" Trowa asked sheepishly, shuffling his feet a little. For a moment, Duo just stared at him. Then, understanding dawned on his face and he said slyly, "Of COURSE Ms. Releena has lions, Trowa! And I know exactly were they are!" "You do!" Trowa cried as he looked up at Duo hopefully. "Yup! Now let's go!" Duo ordered as he turned and started down the hall once again. Cheering happily, Trowa took a hold of Quatre's hand and started leading him down the hallway after Duo. Heero, of course, was already ahead of Duo and the two quickly started chasing each other down the hall. Wu Fei, who really didn't want anything to do with "those onnas", just followed behind all of them (at a presumably safe distance). 

"Okay, boys" Releena's voice called from behind the door. "I got it all ready for you!" …Silence. Curious, Releena poked her head through the door. "Boys?" Looking down both ends of the hall, she found no sign of them. "Oi!" she sighed loudly, slapping her forehead in frustration. "You leave them alone for one minute and…" she went on muttering for several minutes more as she started stalking down one of the hallways in search of the G-boys. Amazingly enough, she picked the exact same direction that they had gone (What a truly talented young lady! First, turning on time machines with her butt, and now we find that she's not directionally challenged either!) Growling as she went, she began a room-by-room search of her mansion. Of course, the G-boys were totally oblivious to all this, seeing as they were off happily making their own room-by-room search of the mansion. Duo was in lead now, with Heero not far behind, Trowa and Quatre following them, and Wu Fei steadily lagging farther and farther behind. Eventually, he decided that Duo was never going to settle on one room (seeing as they had already looked over 20 already) and just sat down in the hallway. The other boys ignored him and just kept walking.

***************************

"Wu Fei! There you are!" Releena came running up to boy where he was seated, back against the wall, eyes closed in meditation. "Where are the others?" she asked, kneeling down next to him. Wu Fei just shrugged, not bothering to even open his eyes. "But…you have to know where the others are! Are they near here?" Wu Fei just shrugged again. Growling, Releena scooped him up in her arms and started carrying him off down the hall. It was about this time that one of Releena's servants intercepted them. "Ms. Releena!" the woman cried as she came running up, all out of breath. "Yes," Releena said, hefting a rather unhappy Wu Fei up a little farther on her shoulder. "It's good that you found that one…we found the others," the woman panted, once she'd gotten a little bit more of her wind back. "Oh, where are they!?" Releena asked excitedly. "They're…they're…well, just come with me. But trust me, it's not a very pretty sight," the woman replied, standing a little straighter and starting to head off down the hall. "They're not hurt are they?!" Releena called after the woman as she started after her. "Oh no, they're not hurt…only the room," the woman replied without looking back. Silently wondering to herself what four little boys could have done to one room, Releena followed behind the woman in silence. She didn't have long to wonder either, seeing as their destination was just down the hallway and around the corner. "Wait…I think I know where we are…isn't this my? NO! They wouldn't! They couldn't!" Releena panicked as she realized just what corridor they were in now. "What do I do? I can't get mad at them! They're just boys (and besides it's my fault that they're like this!)!" she fretted, longing to run ahead of the woman and see what terrible thing had happened… And yet, clinging to her last dregs of hope, Releena managed to control herself and walk calmly behind the servant. After passing several of the rooms that Releena had thought the boys would have destroyed, she began to relax a bit. That was…until they got to the room that HAD been destroyed…her room. Standing in the doorway, Releena just stared. The word destruction didn't even come close to describing what she saw. Maybe the word "catastrophe" would have come a little closer but…really there was no word for it. 

Out of all the other rooms in the entire mansion, it seems that the G-boys had miraculously found their way to HER room. Well, it really didn't count as her room anymore…not after what the boys had done to it. Various articles of her clothing lay strewn all of the floor (including quite a few of her bras). Her rather extravagant entourage of jewelry and cosmetics was also lying about on the floor. Not to mention a few sweet smelling, colorful spots that dotted the carpet. Add to that the fact that her mirror had been drawn all over with lipstick, her curtains had been torn down and shredded up (for only God knows what), and her mattress was lying half on, half off her bed. "Where are the boys?" she managed to ask dazedly, staring at the horror that had become her room. "There," the woman said, pointing towards the lopsided mattress. Taking a closer look, Releena saw that under the wreckage that was her sheets, four tiny forms were snoozing. Walking over, stepping over her ruined clothes and pieces of her finest jewelry, Releena came to a stop right by her bed. "Heh, you'd never even imagine that these sweet looking boys could be the same ones who wrecked my room," she thought to herself, resisting the urge to wake the boys, by strangling each of them in turn. Smiling a little, she leaned down and lay Wu Fei down with them. With all her running about and standing and gawking, it seemed that Wu Fei had gotten tired and fallen asleep in her arms. "Let them nap now. Maybe they'll be better behaved when they wake up," she thought wearily to herself, carefully navigating her way back over to the door. "Let's go," she whispered softly to the servant. "Yes Miss Releena," the woman said, snapping to attention and following behind her at a respectful distance. "I'll have the janitors come in and…clean up when they wake," Releena informed the woman, turning down the corridor and making her way for the stairs. "Yes Miss Releena," the servant repeated softly. Then, she added in an even softer tone of voice, "I'll have some Aspirin brought to you as well, Miss Releena."

**************************

"Okay boys, we're here!" Releena called cheerfully to the back seat. Drowsy replies of "Wha, where are we?" followed immediately as the boys sat up and looked about themselves. "Well," Releena replied, still sounding cheerful, "I figured that you boys had so much energy that you wouldn't mind taking a walk. So, I'm taking you to the Zoo!" Maybe they had just woken up and yes, maybe they were still half asleep, but all of them snapped awake at the sound of that word. "Did she just say what I thought she said?!" Duo turned and whispered noisily to Heero. In response, Heero just shrugged. "She said the ZOO!!!!" Trowa cheered, practically jumping out of his seat and flying through the ceiling. "Now we can go see the lions!" he cried happily, bouncing up and down. "Uh huh!" Releena agreed, turning into the Zoo's huge parking lot. Moments later, she was getting all of the boys out of the car and they all headed in. "Lookee!" Duo cried happily, pointing towards one of the first animal pens, "Miss Releena, aren't those kangaroos?" "Oooo, I think I see a tiger!" Wu Fei cheered, straining against the grip of Releena's hand to go and see. "We'll be sure to look at everything, boys. But let's start at the beginning shall we?" she told them sternly, trying to hold back all five of the excited boys. "Let's see…where should we start?" she wondered aloud, looking over a map tacked to the side of a building. "Hey Miss Releena, I wanna go see the tigers," Wu Fei pleaded, tugging on her pant leg a little. "All right Wu Fei. Boys, who wants to go see the tigers?" she asked, looking to the others for their consent. In the end, it ended up being a tie. Trowa wanted to go see the lions (naturally), Quatre was willing to do what everyone else wanted to do, Duo wanted to pet the kangaroos and then go see the bats, and Heero just shrugged (which Releena figured meant that he didn't care). "All right then, boys, why don't we go see the tigers first…then the bats because they're right down the stairs, and then the lions? Is that all right?" "Sure!" Duo chirped taking a hold of Heero and Wu Fei's hands. Quatre nodded, but Trowa started to protest. After all, he wanted to go see the lions. 

"Trowa, you'll just have to wait," Releena told him sternly, taking his hand in hers and leading him and Quatre after the other boys. And so, they went to go see the tigers just as Wu Fei wanted. Coming up to the exhibit, Wu Fei immediately got up on his tippy-toes trying to see the big cats. When he found that he was still too small to see over the railing, he started begging Releena to lift him up higher. Since they were all actually behaving well for once, Releena decided to oblige the little boy and quickly hefted him up on one shoulder. Wu Fei proved to be a lot lighter than he had seemed when she was holding him back at the mansion, and soon, Releena found herself reading the exhibit board to the Chinese pilot and explaining all sorts of others things, while totally ignoring the others. "I wanna go see bats," Duo complained quietly to Heero, "I'm getting bored." Heero nodded, tugging one of Releena's pant legs. "Not now," she admonished angrily, turning to glare down at Heero. Frightened, Heero let go and scooted a few steps away. "I wanna go see the lions," Trowa complained, arms crossed over his chest, an angry scowl darkening his face. Looking up at Releena briefly, Trowa suddenly grabbed Quatre's hand and start pulling him off down the path. "Come on Quatre, we'll find the lions," he ordered harshly, ignoring the curious looks that he was getting from Duo and Heero. "Hey, get back here Trowa!" Duo yelled after him. "That's not fair," he growled, tugging on Heero's arm, "Come with me Heero, I wanna go find the bats." Shrugging, Heero followed after Duo…in the opposite direction of Quatre and Trowa. In the meantime, Releena went right on pointing and explaining tiger facts to Wu Fei, totally oblivious that the other boys had walked off. 

*************************

"Well…we found the lions," Trowa mused softly to himself, while he looked upon his most favorite animal in the whole world. Unfortunately, there was a problem…it seemed that there was a glass wall between him and his most favorite animal in the whole world. "How can we get across?" he thought, considering the bright gold eyes staring back at him through the window. "Quatre, help me think. How can we get across?" he said, turning to face the blonde haired boy. "Why?" Quatre protested, "I'm afraid of them! Why would you want to go in and…BE with them?!" "Because they're my most favoritest animal in the world!" Trowa snapped angrily, pointing towards the cage. "But…but…" Quatre sniffled, shuffling his feet and looking hurt, "I guess if it means that much to you…We could always climb over…" Upon hearing this Trowa's face lit up, "Ooo! That's a great idea!" he cheered, looking towards the top of the cage where there was an electric wire running over the edge. "Now, how do we get to that rope?" he wondered aloud, taking Quatre's hand and pushing past a mother and her three kids. "It starts at the top of that pole," Quatre said while pointing towards a huge wooden electric pole, standing three feet away. Walking over, the two boys looked the pole up and down. "Trowa," Quatre whined, thinking about actually having to climb up the big wooden thing, "How are we gonna get up there?" "Shhh," Trowa admonished, without looking at him, "I'm thinking about it, okay." Quatre immediately fell silent and went back to shuffling his feet and looking around. "I've got a good idea," Trowa said slowly, as though he was still thinking a little, "You stay here…and I'll climb over." "But I wanna go with you!" Quatre protested, tugging on the other boy's sleeve, tears welling up in his eyes. "No Quatre, you can't make the climb…besides, you have a special job," Trowa said, ruffling the other boy's hair a bit. "A special job?" Quatre asked hopefully, drying his eyes with his sleeve. "Yeah. You get to stand guard. If Miss Releena comes by…you gotta…um, do something. I don't think she wants me to see the lions (that's why she was being so nice to Wu Fei), "Trowa said, already taking a hold of the sides of the pole. "Um…okay," Quatre said, fiddling with the string on his shirtsleeve again, "I don't like lying but…I'll do it for you, Trowa." "Thanks," Trowa responded, right before he turned his attention to the climb ahead of him. "I don't know why…but I'm not scared," he thought to himself, as he started pulling himself up the pole, "It's almost like I've done this before." Oblivious to Trowa's thoughts, Quatre stood looking up hopefully as the other boy moved higher and higher. 

Moments later, Trowa was making his way, high wire style across the electrical wire and on into the lions cage. Watching hopefully from the ground, Quatre seemed to have forgotten completely about guard duty and was watching with his hands balled up into two tiny fists. "Come on Trowa," he whispered over and over, silently wondering what would happen if the other boy fell. And yet, in another few moments, Trowa had reached the other side and hopped lightly to the ground. "All right!" he cried happily, running over to the glass wall. Quatre was there in a matter of seconds and the two stared back at each other across the glass barrier. "I made it in, I made it in!" Trowa was saying happily, while Quatre just nodded over and over. Cheering noisily, Trowa raced over to one of the great, big lions and threw his arms around its neck. As could be expected, the big cat looked rather alarmed at having something else sharing its cage and hugging it. In fact, for several seconds, as the lion got to its feet and looked down at the little boy, it looked as though it was going to attack him. By now, a bunch of people who had been walking past, noticed Trowa sitting in the cage with the lions. Several of the women screamed or pulled their own children close, and several of the men present went in search of a Zoo worker. Trowa on the other hand was ignoring all of them, simply looking at the lion and being there with the great animal. Something in Trowa's eyes had seemed to have calmed the big creature down and it was currently in the process of cuddling and purring all over the little boy. Of course, to anyone watching outside the cage, it may have looked more the lion was testing a potential dinner. And of course, that's what the Zoo worker thought when she came running up, all out of breath. "Oh my God! Who let a little kid in there!" She cried, grabbing her keys and opening a door leading inside the cage. As she went, Quatre and several adults went running in after her.

**************************

"Oh this is SO cool!" Duo exclaimed opening the door to the cage slowly. He and Heero had found their way to the bats and after much gawking and chattering, had gotten bored and gone off in search of more fun. That was how they ended up where they were now…in the monkey house. Once inside, they had walked around, made faces at the monkeys, and run from the Zookeepers. That was how they'd gotten the keys Duo was using now. One of the workers had yelled for them to stop when they were caught tapping on the glass. He immediately wanted to know where their parents were and Duo and Heero had gone off running. After several missed attempts at catching them, the keeper had gone off growling to take care of some other business, seemingly forgetting that he had left a set of keys hanging loosely from one of the doors. And that was where the boys had found them. "I wonder if we can get in with the monkeys through this door," Duo wondered aloud, turning the keys in the lock and pulling the door open. "Yeah!" Heero agreed, running through the door after Duo. They soon found that the door did indeed lead to the inside of the monkey cage. Gawking, the two boys just stared as the found themselves face to face with the same apes they had just been making faces at. "Uh…guys? Sorry about the faces and noises and stuff," Duo apologized hastily as the monkeys started coming closer. "I don't think they're buying it," Heero whispered harshly over to Duo. "But I said I was sa-WOAH! Hey put me down!" By now, the monkeys had made their way over to Duo and Heero and caught both of them up by the leg. Hanging upside down in the hands of their would-be capturers, Duo and Heero just blinked stupidly as the big monkey holding them started making faces. "Hey! This is cool!" Duo cried happily making faces (upside down of course) at the big ape.

Making a sound like it was laughing, the monkey dropped both of them to the ground so that it could use both hands while making faces. Duo and Heero giggled as the other monkeys started coming over and making faces too. "Aw man," Duo said happily, looking over at Heero," this IS the LIFE!" Nodding, Heero said (while laughing), "Yeah, we could live here forever!" "Hey! That's right!" Duo exclaimed, blinking at Heero as though he'd had a major realization. "Then, let's do it!" Heero cheered happily. "Wait," Duo cautioned softly, "If we're going to live with the monkeys, then that means we have to act and…look like them. Which means…" he threw his shirt over his head, "that these have GOT to go!" "Hey, you're right!" Heero said, also throwing his shirt over his head. And so, moments later, there was a pair of rather nude boys running around the monkey cage. "Hey, Duo!" Heero called up one of the fake looking trees to where Duo was sitting. "Yeah?" Duo called down to him, looking over the edge of the branch he was on. "Come down here a minute!" In response, Duo immediately climbed down out of the tree and came over to where his friend was standing. "Yeah?" he asked, rubbing his arm from where he scratched it on the way down. "Since we're living with the monkeys now, does that mean that…they're our parents?" Heero asked, looking sheepish and scratching the back of his head a little. "Hmm, I never thought of that," Duo said, tapping his chin with a finger. "I guess so," he responded finally. Heero's face took on a delighted grin, "Well then I want YOU to go give Mommy a kiss. I dare you to kiss that (he pointed) monkey!" "But…but I…" Duo stuttered, looking over at the particular monkey Heero was pointing at. "Come on Duo! I DID dare you, remember?" Heero said slyly. "Well then I'll have to accept!" Duo cried suddenly, smacking his fist with determination. And with that, he made his way over to the monkey and sat down next to it. "Hi!" he said cheerfully, scooting a little closer. Heero giggled softly to himself and tried to hide his grin behind his hand, hoping that Duo wouldn't hear him. "You know what, you're real perty…I just thought I'd say that," Duo told the monkey, leaning a little closer. By now, the poor beast was watching him with a look that suggested that she didn't really trust him, but would endure whatever he was going to do. "I have only one question though," Duo concluded, then, leaning over all the way, he whispered softly in her ear, "Can I call you mom?" Then, he kissed her.

**************************

"Oi!" Releena sighed, leaning harder against the back of the couch. That had NOT been a very fun experience at the Zoo. First, Wu Fei had kept her distracted at the tiger pen. Then, Trowa and Quatre had snuck off to look for the lions. And they'd found them…but then, Trowa had to go and climb IN the cage! Then, she had found that Duo and Heero had snuck off as well. And they ended up finding them…completely naked in the monkey cage! So, after rounding all the boys up, apologizing to the park officials, and getting the boys in the car, she had managed to make it home all in one piece. Then, she had tried to get the boys to go to bed, but they had complained that the sun was still up and that they weren't tired. So, she had sat there and endured their choice of TV shows until the sun began to set. By now, the boys were actually looking sleepy and when she'd offered, they'd gone off to bed without much fuss. That was, until Duo woke up, having to use the bathroom. After helping him, Releena had tried to go back to her room and fall asleep. But now Duo was wide-awake and ready for more action. So, only moments after he'd returned to the boy's room, he'd gotten the others awake as well and they all came in search of Releena. "Miss Releena!" they whined noisily, "We want to stay up late and watch a movie! Duo said it would be fun!" And so that was where she was right now . Seated on the couch with the five G-boys sitting next to her. Or, they would be sitting next to her if they were awake. Shortly after they had all sat down on the couch, sleep had crept up on the G-boys. At the moment Duo was sitting slumped against Heero, who had his head resting on Duo's shoulder. Beside them, Quatre was lying lengthwise on his cushion, with his head resting on Heero's knee. Lying backwards from him, with his head on Quatre's leg, was Trowa. And sitting next to Trowa, Wu Fei was leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Oi, what a day," she said aloud, leaning her head back and closing her eyes wearily. "Oh it's fine that they're asleep now…but now I can't fall asleep!" Growling softly, she pushed herself down a little farther on the seat and tried to make herself comfortable. Finally finding the perfect position, Releena turned the TV off and attempted to fall asleep. Moments later, she had finally dozed off. That was when Duo reached over and nudged Heero. "Hey! She turned the TV off," he mumbled drowsily, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, but Duo, I'm sleepy," Heero complained. "Fine, fine, just go ahead and be weak like that," Duo chided jokingly, "I've got one last thing I want you to do before you go to sleep though." Heero yawned and asked in an annoyed tone, "What is it, Duo?" Grinning evilly, the braided boy leaned over and whispered softly, "I dare you to kiss the monkey, Heero!" Blinking rapidly, Heero just stared at Duo, his confusion plain to read on his face. "You know…the monkey," Duo giggled, lying down in a more comfortable position on the couch. Heero looked over at Releena and Duo nodded and giggled. "All right…" Heero said unsurely, still looking at Releena. "Heh-heh" Duo giggled one last time. Sighing, Heero crawled over to where Releena was sleeping on the couch. "Uh Miss Releena," he said softly, standing up on his knees and leaning over her shoulder. …Releena didn't respond in the slightest. "Just kiss her already," Duo mumbled sleepily from his spot on the couch. Shrugging, Heero paused once more and then leaned down and kissed Releena. "All right Duo!" Heero cheered happily, looking down at the braided boy, "I did it! I did it!" …Duo didn't respond. "Duo?" Heero asked quietly, crawling over. Still Duo didn't respond. Crawling right up to him, Heero reached over and pulled the spill of Duo's bangs out of his eyes. It seemed that the braided boy had fallen asleep at last.


End file.
